<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and oh my love remind me (what was it that I said?) by winryrockbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558876">and oh my love remind me (what was it that I said?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae'>winryrockbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, This is one of the softest things I've ever written, just let yuki be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't love her like he thought he was supposed to, but he did feel that way about someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and oh my love remind me (what was it that I said?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Tess for commissioning me to write this, it was super fun and soft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t feel guilty for not loving her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love her!” The words were blurted out in a panic, a desperate attempt to hold them close to his heart. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> love her, just not in the way that boys loved girls. Not the way that Kyo loved her. “I just </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have been more specific.” Kakeru interjected from his place crouched on the edge of the garden, the stone wall that most people used to rest their bags was where he had (his own words) perched like a gargoyle. “Anyway, it’s probably for the best. I’ve seen the way her and your cousin look at each other. If you did feel that way towards her you’d only end up hurt in the end. So, Yun-Yun. Is there a girl you do feel that way about? But I bet if there was then your fan club would scare her away.” The vice president muttered the last part to himself thoughtfully as he jumped down, his sneakers smacking loudly against the pavement.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki watched him with what could only be described as wonder. It had only been a few days ago that Kakeru had been a mess of sloppy tears on the student council room floor, wailing that his girlfriend had dumped him. Yuki had comforted him then, sat next to him and awkwardly petted his back until Kakeru suddenly jumped up as if nothing had happened and berated Yuki for spending so much time with him instead tending to club duties. They hadn’t mentioned it again, which was sort of a relief. Yuki was still dealing with the guilt of what he had felt at that moment, his heart blacker and more selfish than anyone he knew. He had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleased</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Kakeru was single. Probably just because now he didn’t have to hear about her. How much Kakeru loved her and how cute she was and…. how Yuki wished that it were him instead. The feelings were too confusing to deal with, so he did something he had vowed not to do anymore. He’d shut them away and put a lid on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pres?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh</span>
  <span>—?” Yuki was snapped from his thoughts by the hand Kakeru was waving in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asking about a woman in your life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. No. There’s no girl.” He busied himself with his bag and ignored the way Kakeru seemed to grow ever closer. The kid had a problem with personal space, not that Yuki minded so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there someone?” Before Yuki could answer, Kakeru waved a hand and continued in his confident, careless way. “It’s just strange that you’re single, you know? With all the girls and guys fawning all over you all the time. It doesn’t make sense to me that you haven’t dated at least one of ‘em. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not— I’ve never felt that way about a girl. I’ve tried to but I just couldn’t.” His heartbeat picked up, pounding through his ears. He hoped that Kakeru was perceptive enough to know what he was alluding to without Yuki having to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Kakeru shrugged and slung an arm over Yuki’s shoulder. “Let’s play a game. I’ll tell you something about me and then you tell me something about you.” Yuki opened his mouth to argue that he didn’t want to play games, but Kakeru, as usual, was still talking. “So about me. I play both sides of the field, you know? I had a girlfriend but that doesn’t mean I would only date a girl. And people are totally cool with it. Even if they’re not, then screw them. Right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Yuki’s heart was beating faster, Kakeru’s admittance should have made him feel better but instead he felt even more panicked. Like something was expected of him. He’d never even faced this thought, let alone voiced it. “I think that I— I think that I’m…  I think that I like… you. Not Miss Honda or any of the girls. It’s you. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confession hung in the air between them, the only thing Yuki could hear was his own blood pumping as his fight or flight instinct kicked it. Kakeru must have sensed it, because the moment Yuki tried to dart away he found himself pulled back by his wrist. And Kakeru was smiling at him, a bright, magnificent smile that could rival the sun. “I’m glad to hear that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The question was choked out in disbelief. Yuki blinked slowly. This was a dream, wasn’t it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Komanki dumped me because she thought I had feelings for you. She confronted me about it and I didn’t deny it.” Kakeru spoke plainly and Yuki felt admiration flutter in his chest. What a marvel to be so open with things, to not worry about every single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Somewhere during the course of their conversation, Kakeru’s hand slid from Yuki’s wrist to shoulder, then shoulder to neck. His fingers pressed tightly under Yuki’s jaw, thumb cradled the very point of Yuki’s chin. Then, without an ounce of hesitation Kakeru leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yuki’s. It was  soft, sweet and over far too quickly, without thinking Yuki’s lips chased after the other boys and Kakeru indulged him with another peck before pulling back.  For a moment they were just two boys, staring at one another before Kakeru laughed and Yuki was unable to stop himself from laughing with him. Truthfully, he wanted to cry in relief, but instead he buried his face in Kakeru’s neck and collected himself with soft, shuddering breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was what moving forward should feel like. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find my commission info on my twitter @winryrockbae !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>